Harry Potter et les années obscur!
by The rumors of angels
Summary: "SUITE DE HP ET L'AFFRONTEMENT FINAL!!! LISEZ LA POUR COMPRENDRE CELLE LA!!!" Écris sur demande spécial!! Review pour avoir la suite!! ;-)


Harry Potter Et Les années obscur  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le retour de l'héritier  
  
Au delà de la foret d'Albanie, une ombre vis désespérément. Depuis 2 ans, cette ombre a reçut un sort, un puissant sortilège, cette ombre dois suivre les traces de son plus grand ennemis. Cet ennemis est nul autre que Lord Voldemort. Cette ombre s'est forger un nom avec les années, elle a forger un nom avec celui de ses ancêtre, son nouveau nom est Lord Godric. Tous ses amis crois qu'il est mort, tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers on cru a la mort du survivant. A vrai dire, cet Lord Godric est nul autre que Harry Potter. A des milliers de kilomètre de la, se trouve Poudlard ou ses amis et son parrain sont toujours. Ron Weasley est devenu professeur de Vol, Hermione Granger est devenu professeur de Rune et elle vis a présent une vie amoureuse avec Ron. Harry leur manque a tous, ils sont loin de se douter de ce que l'avenir leur réserve.  
  
-J'ai trouver! Cris une voix dans la foret d'Albanie. Quand Voldemort est revenu a la vie, il a pris le sang de son plus grand ennemis! DRAGO MALEFOY! Se nom se répète en écho dans la foret. Cette voix glacial fais fuir les oiseaux. L'ombre s'envole vers l'Angleterre. Elle trouve son ennemi.  
  
-Drago Malefoy, ouvre les yeux, oui ouvre les yeux. Drago Malefoy ouvras les yeux, il est sous un enchantement exercer par Godric, il a trouver les pouvoir de Voldemort, il est comme lui, puissant et cruel.  
  
-J'ai besoin de toi, trouve un énorme chaudron et reviens ici. Drago obéit, il quitte sa chambre a la recherche d'un chaudron. Il reviens quelque minute plus tard avec un chaudron.  
  
-Bon, si je me souvient bien, j'ai besoin des os de mon père. Conduit moi dans le cimetière de Godric Hollow. Drago emmène l'ombre de Godric au cimetière, après avoir trouver la tombe de James Potter, Drago remplit le chaudron d'eau et la fais bouille avec le sortilège du feux éternel.  
  
-J'ai besoin des os du père. Godric dictas les parole a son nouveau serviteur, il les prononças et des os sort du sol et se jette dans le chaudron.  
  
-La chair du serviteur. Drago sort un poignard de son sac, il se coupe une main, elle tombe dans le chaudron. Ensuite il se coupe et verse son sang dans le chaudron. Godric s'élève dans les air et se jette dans le chaudron. Plus rien, le silence complet, Drago affaler sur le sol ne bouge pas et respire a peine. L'eau se met a bouillir a gros bouillons. La vapeur de l'eau s'élève du chaudron comme un nuage de fumée. Un corps maigre et nu sort du chaudron.  
  
-Ma robe! Drago sort un robe de sorcier de son sac et la donne a celui qui la demandais. Godric la met et sort du chaudron. Il est revenu comme la fais Voldemort. Godric fais comme son ennemi, il fais apparaître une main d'argent qui file droit vers le poignet mutiler de Drago. Celui ci se réveille comme dans un rêve, il est coucher par terre au pied du nouveau mage noir, qui répond au nom de Lord Godric. Drago avait volé la baguette de Harry, il lui avait dit. Harry retrouvas sa baguette et la pointas vers Drago.  
  
-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je te remercie, AVADA KEDAVRA! Un nuage vert sorti de la baguette et frappas Drago de plein fouet. Godric se mis en route vers le nord. La ou son avenir est en jeux. Il passa au chemin de traverse pour s'acheter une nouvelle robe de sorcier. Il répondais au nom de Andrew Divils. Ensuite il pris le magicobus juste qu'a Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Arriver a Pré-Au-Lard, Godric pris le chemin de Poudlard, il entras dans le parc. Hagrid le garde de chasse étais toujours la, il regarde Godric avec un drôle d'air. Personne aurais pu faire un lien entre Lord Godric et Harry Potter. Godric avait les cheveux noir coupé court, il n'avait plus de lunette et plus de cicatrice, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étais devenu noir et froid. Godric se dirigeas vers l'air de Vol ou Ron étais en train de ramasser les balais.  
  
-Ron Weasley! Dit simplement Godric.  
  
-Je peut vous aider? Demandas Ron sans reconnaître son meilleur ami.  
  
-Ronald, c'est moi Harry, Harry Potter!  
  
-Harry? Non Harry est mort! S'exclamas Ron.  
  
-Bien sur que non! Ou est Hermione?  
  
-Dans le château!  
  
-Elle est toujours aussi Hermione? Demandas Godric.  
  
-Elle lis toujours oui! Ron avait reconnut son ami. Tous deux entrèrent au château, la ils rencontras Malisa et Sirius. Ils étais très peiné par la mort de leur fille, ils ce sont marier il y a de ça un ans a présent. Ils n'avaient pas reconnut Harry, lorsque Ron le leur disent, Malisia devient soudainement toute blanche et murmuras quelque chose a l'oreille de son bien aimé. Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et la pointas sur Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'indignas Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon filleul. Il a reçut un sort pour suivre Voldemort, Malisia le connais très bien. Sirius avais l'air furieux mais a la fois sur de lui, il ordonnas a Ron de s'éloigner. Ron fit quelque pas vers l'arrière. Sirius lui, avais des yeux furieux mais triste a la fois.  
  
-Alinia sorta Finasium! Un éclair or jaillit de la baguette de Sirius et fonças droit sur Harry et tombas a genou sous le choc, l'éclair ricochas et fonças sur Sirius qui s'écroulas. Harry a genou sur le sol haletais, sa cicatrice se reformais sur son front avec une atroce douleur, ses cheveux poussait a vive allure. Il étais redevenu Harry Potter. Sirius étais coucher sur le sol, si quelqu'un lançais le sort pour suivre Voldemort, celui qui le briserais pourrais aussi bien être très mal en point, peut-être même qu'il pourrait être dans le comas.  
  
-Il est dans le comas! S'exclama soudain Malisia a genou a coté de son mari. Harry relevas la tête et fixas son parrain de ses yeux vert émeraude.  
  
-Tout est de ma faute! Juras t'il.  
  
-Mais non Harry! Il ta sauver avant que tu ne fasse quelque chose de grave.  
  
Sirius fut transporter a l'infirmerie. Harry restais a ses cotés, toujours avec celui qu'il aurais pu tuer.  
  
Laissons Harry et allons voir ce qui se passe dans le comas de Sirius.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, il voyais une tête au cheveux noir de jais, il voulut lui dire :  
  
-C'est toi James? Mais cette idée fut trop dure a réaliser, il retombas dans un sommeil agiter.  
  
-Eh James! Tu as vu la tête de Rogue?  
  
-Oui! Mais il savait que c'étais nous! S'exclamas la voix de James.  
  
-Pas grave! Il n'oseras jamais nous dénoncer!  
  
-Tu crois ça? Demanda la voix de Remus Lupin.  
  
-J'en suis sur! Répondit la voix de Peter.  
  
-Ca ne fais rien!  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux a nouveau, ça vue étais brouiller, il sentais une main serrer la sienne. Il arrivais a peine a distinguer la tête coucher sur sa main. Il voulu réconforter la personne, mais il sombras vite dans le sommeil.  
  
-Sirius, il faut que je te présente une de mes amies, Voici Malisia Shelley!  
  
-Bonjour! Dit timidement une jolie fille.  
  
-Bonjour! Répétas la voix de Sirius Une cloche sonnas au loin, Sirius ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Sa vue étais toujours brouiller. Il voit toujours cette tête au cheveux noir de jais, et sa main qui est toujours serrer par celui ci. Sauf qu'a présent la tête parlait. Elle suppliait l'infirmière de pouvoir rester même si il a cours. Il retombas dans le comas et sa main se mis a s'agiter avec violence.  
  
-Sirius, je vous en pris ne faite pas de folies, ca en vaux pas la peine! S'écriais une voix.  
  
-Je doit aller a Godric Hollow! James et Lily sont mort, c'est vous qui l'avez dit!  
  
-Je sais mais je vous en pris! Rien a faire, Sirius sortis de chez lui. Lorsqu'il arrivas a Godric Hollow, ses mains se mis a trembler. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir plus longtemps, des larmes coulas le long de ses joues. Il savais qui avais fais ca. Il se vit partir a se poursuite et le trouver dans une rue bondée de Moldus. Cet homme, ce traite, il le vit l'accuser une nouvelle fois dans sa vie. Puis comme dans un album photo ou le vent fais tourner les pages, les souvenir du passé défilas sous les yeux fermer de Sirius. Les images s'arrêtas sur un moment encore très près de celui présent. Il se vit coucher sur le sol, effondrer sous plusieurs coup donner par Harry. Puis il se vit lever ses yeux caves vers celui ci.  
  
-Tu va me tuer Harry? S'entendit t'il demander. Puis la conversation qui suit fut émouvante. Sirius, juste qu'a ce jour passé, avais vécu comme un solitaire sans amis et en a peine 2 heures, il avais retrouver un de ses meilleurs ami et avais convaincu son filleul de son innocence. Les images défilas a nouveau, puis elle s'arrêtas sur une scène vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il voyais son filleul coucher par terre, mort.  
  
-NON!! Hurlas t'il. Il se vit se précipiter sur le cadavre de Harry et de se mettre a sangloter bêtement. Malisia, sa femme, vient le réconforter mais rien a faire, rien ne pouvais consoler Sirius a cet instant.  
  
-C'est.c'est comme si j'avais. perdu James.. Une deuxième fois! S'entendis t'il sangloter.  
  
Puis tout ce brouille, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. La tête au cheveux noir n'étais plus la. Sirius se passas les mains dans la figure et regardas autour de lui. Harry étais endormit sur une chaise près du lit. Sirius fit un mouvement pour le toucher, s'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Harry.  
  
-Oh! Ca va! Calme toi! Harry se jetas dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
-Je suis rester ici jour et nuit! En attendant ton réveil. Je ne sortais pas! Je voulais tellement que tu te réveil. Expliquas Harry.  
  
-Combien de temps que ça fais que je suis ici? Demandas Sirius.  
  
-Environ deux semaines!  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre!!!!!! Fais sur demande spécial!!!! Si vous continuez vous aurez la suite!!!!!! Jsuis méchante en???? Je sais je sais!!!  
  
Bon bon!! J'ai juste le deuxième chapitre décris!!! Alors si vous voulez vraiment que je continuer dite le moi!!!! Dans les Review!!!  
  
Merci!! Xxx Saria 


End file.
